Unforgettable Holiday
by RainbowAi
Summary: Miku, Rin, Gumi, Luka, Gakupo, Kaito, Len, dan Lui bermaksud berkemah di hutan. Tapi hujan deras turun, dan mau tak mau mereka harus mencari tempat untuk berteduh. Sampai mereka menemukan sebuah villa besar, dan menginap disitu. Tapi ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan keluarga pemilik villa tersebut... (with a little pairing MikuxKaito). Rating may change. CHAPTER 2 UPDATED!
1. 1: The Big Villa

Unforgettable Holiday

Chapter 1: The Big Villa.

================================"

**Kyaa, ini fic Vocaloid pertama Izuuu! *Excited***

**Udah lama aku mau buat fic Voca, tapi gak jadi-jadi, gagal mulu dan jadi junk di lappie author baka ini XO**

**Okelah, disclaimer akan dibacakan oleh... si NasuLover, Gakupo! *Lempar silet***

**Gakupo: *Tangkis siletnya pake katana* Hmm, Vocaloid bukan punya Mizuki a.k.a RainbowLyoko, si author jadi-jadian ini, tapi hanya milik pencipta kami, Crypton dan Yamaha... *Ngunyah terong***

**Izu: Ngek, ah! *Lempar barbel* Miku! Warning! *Lempar negi***

**Miku: Heitss! *Tangkep negi* OOC, OOT, typo, gajelas, bloody scene (kira-kira chapter 4 atau 3 keatas), garingness, EYD ancur, bahasa gaul, dan sebagainya...**

**Oke lah! Yook, mareee... *Senyum yandere* Silahkan dibacaaa...**

**==========================================="**

"_Kau pernah dengar legenda soal villa misterius di Fugue Forest?" Seorang gadis berambut hitam bertanya kepada temannya. Temannya yang berambut pirang menggeleng._

"_Memang ada apa di Fugue Forest? Villa? Legenda apa?"_

"_Aduh, kudet banget lo ya! *Mendadak alay* Katanya... di Fugue Forest ada villa besar, jauh di dalam hutan... Penghuninya ada __**3 orang**__... Sebuah keluarga dengan seorang anak perempuan yang katanya yandere... Siapapun yang masuk ke villa itu akan dibunuh..."_

"_Eww, kamseupay! *Lho ._.* Cuma legenda itu mah! Ngapain di pentingin, sih?"_

"_Iih, gue seriusan mbaksist! Lo gak penasaran!?"_

"_Gak!"_

"_Tapi gue penasaran lho... Katanya... Nama keluarga yang tinggal di villa itu... __**De Sainte-Coquille Family...**__"_

_======================================================="_

"Yo-yo! Hai Rinny!" Miku melambai riang menyapa teman akrabnya, Kagamine Rin. Yang dipanggil balas melambai.

"Miku-chan! Halo!" Rin berlari menghampiri Miku. Kemudian yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah sebuah adegan berpelukan mirip Telletubbies.

"Len mana?"

"Telat lagi. Biarin aja tuh cowok! Semaleman dia kurang tidur!" Jawab Rin ketus. Miku menatap temannya heran.

"Kurang tidur kenapa?"

"Nyariin tikus dirumah! Bawa-bawa pisang segala, katanya tikus zaman 2013 tu suka pisang. Dia bilang gak akan tidur sampai dia dapet minimal 5 ekor tikus. Lah, lo tau kan kalo tikus makannya apaan?"

"Terus gimana?"

"Ya gak gimana-gimana! Terus kita sekeluarga terpaksa maksa Len tidur! Si Lenka cekokin Len pake obat tidur, Okaa-san ngunci kamar Len dengan Len didalam, Rinto nyiapin perangkap tikus di depan kamar Len—kalau misalnya Len nekat keluar kamar—Otou-san malah mau nyiapin gas tidur di kamar Len..."

Miku bergidik mendengar usaha-usaha keluarga Kagamine biar Len tidur.

"Rada serem usaha kalian... Tapi berhasil, gak?"

"Berhasil, sih.. Tapi Len malah ketiduran! Makanya kesiangan, tuh!" Sahut Rin ringan. Miku tergelak mendengar penjelasan singkat Rin.

"Masuk kelas, yok!" Ajak Miku. Rin mengangguk-angguk mirip rapper (?) dan berjalan mengikuti Miku.

================================="

Selamat datang di kelas 2-3 di Voca High School. Kelas 2-3, kelas paling pembuat onar di lingkungan (?) Voca Senior High. Jangan kaget kalau pertama kali masuk di kelas ini, kalian langsung disambut dengan heboh sama penduduk (?) kelas ini.

Author akan kenalkan beberapa mahluk di kelas 2-3;

Hatsune Miku, si gadis riang nan ribut. Makanan kesukaan: Negi. TTL: Jakarta (?), 31 Agustus xxxx *Disensor*. Status: SedangMenungguSeseorangUntukMenjadiPacarnya *Digemplak Miku*. Orang yang ditaksir: ****o. Saudara: Hatsune Mikuo (Adik kembar). Pekerjaan sambilan: Penjual nasi padang negi depan sekolah #Plaak! Lagu favorit (?): World Is Mine, Tell Your World, Circus Monster (Luka: ITU LAGU GUA WOY!)

Kagamine Rin dan Kagamine Len, si kembar gak jelas. Makanan kesukaan: Roadroller *Len-Rin giles author*. TTL: Gunung Jaya Wijaya, 27 Desember 2666 (?). Status: KeduanyaGakLaku *Digiles lagi*. Orang yang ditaksir: Ora ada. Saudara: Kagamine Lenka & Rinso—ralat, Rinto (Sodara kembar). Lagu favorit: Trick &Treat, Migikata no chou.

Kaito Shion, cowok yang jenius, tapi dalam waktu tertentu bisa berubah 360 derajat jadi baka. Julukannya BaKaito. Makanan kesukaan: Es krim. TTL: Freezer orang tuanya (?), ** Februari 1945 *Kaito ngulek author*. Status: SingleBahagia. Orang yang ditaksir: TOP SECRET! (?). Saudara: Kaiko Shion (Adik), Akaito Shion (Kakak). Lagu favorit: Crescent Moon, From Your Hands, tau ah -_- #Geplaked

Kamui Gakupo, si samurai wanna-be yang fans berat terong. Makanan kesukaan: Terong. TTL: IhKamuKepoDeh *Ditendang*. Status: TakDiketahui. Orang yang ditaksir: M.***a. Saudara: Kamui Gakuko (Adik). Lagu favorit: Go Google It! (Bareng Luka soalnya XD).

Megurine Luka, si tuna wanna-be yang menyembah Dewi Tuna *Author dicekek Luka*. Makanan kesukaan: Tuna. TTL: MauTauBangetApaMauTauAja?. Status: Berpacaran dengan Tuna-kun. Orang yang ditaksir: Tuna-kun. Saudara: Megurine Luki (Kakak). Lagu favorit: Lie, DYE, Go Google It! (Bisa nyiksa Gakupo soalnya XD)

Gumi Megpoid, si wanita serba hijau alias rumput wanna-be. Makanan kesukaan: Wortel. TTL: LiatAkteLahirGueSono! Status: SingleMenderita (?). Orang yang ditaksir: None. Saudara: Gumiya Megpoid (Kakak). Lagu favorit: Megu Megu Fire Endless Night.

Dan banyak lagi penghuni kelas 2-3. Stuktur organisasi kelas 2-3:

Wali kelas: *Gak ada yang sudi jadi wali kelas 2-3, saking ribut dan bandelnya kelas ini.

Ketua kelas: Kaito Shion.

Wakil ketua kelas: Hatsune Miku.

Bendahara: Gumi Megpoid & IA.

Sekretaris: Megurine Luka & Kamui Gakupo.

Sekian, terima kasih karena sudah memperbolehkan author menjelaskan kelas 2-3 =w=

Seperti biasa, suasana di kelas 2-3 sangat ribut. Neru lagi menyabotase (?) wi-fi sekolah—dibantu Piko, Meiko lagi sempoyongan sendiri di depan kelas, Rin asik makan jeruk, Len main road roller (Hah?), Gakupo lagi motong-motong terong, Miku lagi melukis pake negi, dan sebagainya. Kelihatan bosan, Gumi berjalan menghampiri meja Miku.

"Oi, Miku."

Miku—yang masih melukis dengan negi di kanvasnya—menoleh. "Apa?"

"Bentar lagi kita liburan kan ya?"

"Iya. Emang kenapa?"

"Lo liburan kemana?"

Miku diam sejenak. Ia terlihat sedang berpikir... Kemana dia akan liburan?

"Ah! Ke... pulau Negiii!" Pekik Miku. Entah bagaimana caranya mata Miku menjadi bulat besar dan penuh kilauan. Triiing!

Gumi _facepalm_. Dia menggeleng-geleng sebentar. "Yang bener, kek! Lo liburan gak kemana-mana, kan? Gimana kalo kita... berkemah!?"

Mendadak kelas hening. Semua perhatian murid tertuju pada Gumi. Ada beberapa anak yang langsung berbinar mendengar kata-kata Gumi.

"Eeh!? Berkemah!?"

"Gue ikut, dong!"

"Adaaaw! Lukaa, obatin yayangmu ini, dong!" (suara Gakupo keiris jarinya)

"APA!?" BUK! (suara Luka gebuk Gakupo pake tuna)

"Tadi siapa yang bilang mau kemping?"

"Ih, kemping gak ngajak-ngajak..."

Meja Miku seketika penuh dengan orang-orang yang tertarik dengan pembicaraan Gumi & Miku.

"Hah? Kalian... Mau ikutan juga?" Tanya Gumi, melihat sekelilingnya. Ada Gakupo, Luka, Rin, Len, Kaito, dan Meiko.

"Hah? Ikutan apaan?" Meiko malah balik bertanya. Muka perempuan berambut coklat itu merah, entah kenapa. Semua temannya kompak _sweatdropped. _

"Meiko mabok, nih," Simpul Rin. Len mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Biarin, abaikan dia," Sahut Gakupo.

"Jadi, Gumi sama Miku mau kemping, yaaa? Kok gak ngajak-ngajak kita, sih?"

"Plis jangan alay gitu, Len. Bener deh. Tolongggg jangan alaaay!"

"Iya, iya, tapi gak usah segitunya juga kali, Miku. Rada lebay!"

"Udah, udah! Jadi, kalian mau ikut kemping juga?" Gumi buru-buru melerai Miku & Len. Luka mengangguk.

"Iya, daripada pas liburan gak ngapa-ngapain. Boleh, kan?"

"Bo—"

"Boleh, kok!" Sela Miku. Gumi mengangkat bahu melihat sikap Miku.

"Bagus deh. Terus, kapan nih kempingnya? Besok?" Celetuk Kaito. Gumi dan Miku saling berpandangan.

"Besok... juga boleh. Besok hari pertama kita libur musim panas, kan?"

"Yep! Besok, kalian bisa datang?" Tanya Gumi, nada semangat terdengar jelas di suaranya.

"Bisa!" Sahut yang lain, kompak.

"Oke! Besok, ya! Kita kumpul di depan Fugue Forest, ya!"

"Oke!"

======================================================="

_**Fugue Forest.**_

Miku celingak-celinguk sendiri, mencari keberadaan teman-temannya. Sudah dari tadi Miku berdiri di depan Fugue Forest, tapi belum ada teman-temannya yang datang.

"Mikuuuu!"

Miku menoleh. Dari jauh, terlihat Rin datang bersama... Luka, Gakupo, Len, Kaito, Gumi, plus... Hibiki Lui?

"Halo!"

"Pagiii! Udah siap kemping!?" Tanya Gumi semangat. Miku dan Rin kompak mengangguk.

"Yep!"

"Tapi..." Miku menunjuk Lui dengan bingung. "Kenapa Lui ada disini? Meiko mana?"

"Meiko pergi, kencan dengan Akaito. Jadi gantinya, kita ajak—lebih tepatnya seret—Lui kesini," Jelas Kaito. Miku ber-oh pendek.

"Gue masih bingung kenapa kalian milih ngajak Lui, bukan Oliver, Piko, Nero, atau cowok yang lebih... err..." Gakupo meringis melihat Lui. Yang disindir otomatis kesal.

"Apaan? Mentang-mentang gue kayak gini, ya?" Lui melompat-lompat sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Yang lainnya berusaha menahan tawa.

"Kira-kira begitulah!" Jawab Len. Lui kembali menggeram.

"Udah, udah! Sesama shota gak usah saling le—"

"LUKA!"

Si gadis berambut pink meringis. "Ehehe..."

"Udah, kita masuk ke hutan, yok?" Ajak Miku. Semuanya—kecuali Lui dan Len—buru-buru mengangguk sebelum kedua shota itu kembali beradu mulut.

Dan mereka berdelapan berjalan beriringan memasuki hutan.

==================================================="

_4 jam kemudian..._

"S-sampai kapan kita mau jalan terus...?" Tanya Rin sambil sedikit terengah-engah. Gumi berhenti berjalan, berbalik, lalu berusaha menyemangati temannya.

"Ganbatte neeeee! Rin-chan, makin dalam makin bagus! Makin menantang!" Seru Gumi menggebu-gebu.

"Jiwa petualangmu besar juga, Gumi..." Celetuk Lui. Gumi nyengir.

"Iya dong! Mumpung lagi cerah seperti ini! Cuacanya sangaaaat bagus hari ini! Rasanya gak mungkin hujan kalau secerah i—"

JRESS!

"Huwaaa! Hujan deras!" Gumi langsung melompat-lompat panik dan berlari-lari memutari teman-temannya. Yang lain langsung _facepalm._

"Cepat, dirikan tendanya disini saja! Jangan sampai kita kehujanan!" Pekik Len, membongkar tas tendanya. Gakupo buru-buru ikut membantu. Tapi Kaito mencegah mereka.

"Jangan! Hujannya deras, banget. Kalau kita berkemah disini, sama saja bunuh diri dengan perlahan!" Cegah si cowok AisuLover itu. Luka mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Iya. Tapi... dimana lagi kita bisa berteduh?" Tanya Luka, sambil masih menutupi kepalanya dengan dedaunan berukuran cukup besar.

Kaito menunjuk sesuatu yang cukup dekat di depan mereka. "Disana. Villa itu. Kita bisa izin untuk berteduh disana."

Yang lainnya melongo. Sejak kapan didepan mereka ada villa sebesar itu? Perasaan tadi gak ada villa apapun...

"Kaito? Kau yakin kalau itu... _benar-benar _sebuah villa yang _nyata_? Aku gak mabok, kan?" Lui mengedip-ngedipkan matanya beberapa kali. "Atau gara-gara air hujan, aku jadi berhalusinasi?"

BLETAK!

"Adaw! Len, lo kenapa, sih!?"

"Bukan, bodoh! Itu villa asli!" Seru Len. Ia berlari mendahului teman-temannya menuju villa yang ditunjuk.

"Hoi, Len! Barang bawaanmu, nih!"

================================"

Tok, tok.

Dengan sangat berhati-hati, Luka mengetuk pintu villa yang supermegaultra (?) besar tersebut.

"Beneran, nih? Aku ngerasa gak enak sama pemilik villanya..." Gumam Miku.

"Iya... Kita kan berdelapan. Agak gak sopan gimanaaaa gitu..." Timpal Gumi.

"Yang punya villa ini pasti memakluminya, kok," Sahut Kaito sambil menepuk pundak Miku. Tapi tetap saja. Miku punya firasat buruk tentang villa aneh ini...

Cklek.

Pintu terbuka. Tampak seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek dikepang dua, berpakaian maid, dan berkacamata.

"Ya? Kalian siapa dan ada perlu apa?" Tanya gadis maid itu.

"E-Eh...Kami..." Luka menjawab dengan gugup.

"...Kami pelajar yang sedang mencari tempat berkemah. Tapi tiba-tiba, seperti yang kau lihat, hujan deras turun. Bolehkah kami menumpang berteduh?" Gakupo dengan cepat memotong kata-kata Luka.

Maid itu tersenyum lebar. "Silahkan masuk! Aku yakin Nyonya akan memperbolehkannya!" Serunya riang.

"Nyonya?"

"Siapa itu, Midori?"

Gadis maid tersebut menoleh. Di belakangnya sudah berdiri seorang wanita, pria, maid lain, dan seorang gadis kecil berpakaian seperti...cosplay.

"Ah! Tuan, Nyonya, mereka pelajar yang bermaksud mencari tempat berkemah, lalu kehujanan. Bolehkah mereka—"

"Menumpang? Tentu saja boleh! Ayo, kalian semua! Silahkan masuk!" Seru si wanita yang berambut coklat, dan berpakaian mewah. Pria di sampingnya tersenyum kepada Miku dkk.

DEG!

Miku terdiam melihat senyum laki-laki itu. Senyum dingin yang... menyeramkan. Gadis berambut teal itu menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha tidak bertatap mata dengan si pria pemilik villa.

"Miku? Ayo masuk!" dengan heran, Rin berhenti, menoleh ke belakang, dan mendapati Miku yang masih menunduk di luar.

"Kau kenapa? Sakit? Eh! Badanmu hangat!" Seru Rin. Miku menggeleng, seakan mengatakan 'aku-sehat-sehat-saja'

"Kalau begitu, ayo masuk! Jangan sampai kau kehujanan!" Ucap Rin lagi, seraya mendorong Miku ke dalam.

========================================="

"...Begitu... Ohya, kita belum berkenalan, kan? Perkenalkan, namaku Gilbert De Sainte-Coquille. Ini istriku, Bianca De Sainte-Coquille. Kedua perempuan itu pelayan di rumah ini; yang dikepang dan berambut hitam namanya Kikuri Midori, dan yang berambut keriting pendek keunguan disana Lilyanna Tabatha," Ucap si pria pemilik villa, memperkenalkan dirinya dan penghuni rumah(?).

"Oh, dan kami sebenarnya punya anak... sedikit lebih muda dari kalian. Violet! Sayang, keluarlah dari kamar! Kita kedatangan tamu!" Wanita yang bernama Bianca berteriak memanggil anaknya.

"Ya, Ma?"

Miku dan teman-temannya menoleh dengan kaget. Sejak kapan gadis yang disebut bernaa Violet ini ada di antara mereka?

"Nah, ini Violet De Sainte-Coquille. Umurnya baru 11 tahun. Dia anak tunggal disini, jadi dia sering kesepian. Nah, Violet, bermainlah dengan mereka kalau kau kesepian. Dan kalian, bisa tinggal sampai kapan pun kalian mau!" Seru Bianca. Anak perempuan berambut pirang—nyaris berwarna platinum—yang bernama Violet itu membungkukkan badannya.

"Salam kenal..."

"Ah! Kalian belum memperkenalkan diri kalian sendiri, kan? Siapa nama kalian, dan berapa umur kalian?" Tanya Gilbert.

"Oh, aku Kamui Gakupo, 18 tahun."

"Namaku Hatsune Miku, 17."

"Aku Megurine Luka, 18."

"Namaku Gumi Megpoid, 17 tahun."

"Aku Kaito Shion, 18."

"Namaku Hibiku Lui, 17 tahun."

"Dan aku Kagamine Rin, ini saudara kembarku, Kagamine Len. Umur kami 17 tahun!" Rin tersenyum riang sambil merangkul Len. Violet terlihat sangat tertarik ketika melihat kemiripan muka Rin & Len.

"Kalian...kembar?" Violet terlihat kagum. Rin mengangguk.

"Iya! Kembar identik! Makanya Len kelihatan sho—Adaaaw!"

Sebelum Rin sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Len keburu menginjak kaki saudara kembarnya.

"Kalian...menarik..." Ucap Violet lagi.

"Kamu juga menarik, Vio-chan!" Sahut Gakupo—yang langsung dapat _death glare _dari Luka.

"Ahah, baguslah kalau kalian mulai akur!" Bianca tertawa. Gilbert mengangguk disko (?).

"Kalian pasti capek. Midori, Tabatha, tolong antar mereka ke koridor kamar tamu di lantai 3, ya!" Seru Gilbert. Miku dkk langsung _jawdrop. _Ini vila atau apa, sih? Sampai ada lantai 3 segala!?

"Baik!" Ucap Midori dan Tabatha kompak.

"Ayo, ikuti kami!" Ajak Tabatha. Dan kelompok kecil tersebut berjalan pergi mengikuti Tabatha dan Midori.

"Ayah... Mereka benar-benar menarik, ya...?" Violet tersenyu kecil menatap kepergian (?) kelompok yang baru ia kenal itu. Gilbert dan Bianca tersenyum misterius.

"Ya... _Sangat menarik..._"

"Yah? Aku ingin bermain dengan yang bernama Hibiki Lui terlebih dulu.. Bolehkah?"

"Tentu boleh, putriku tercinta. Tentu boleh."

Sebelum Miku dkk pergi, Gumi sempat menoleh ke belakang. Ia curiga dengan tingkah laku keluarga De Sainte-Coquille ini.

'_Mungkin benar kata Miku... Ada yang aneh disini...' _Gumam gadis berambut hijau tersebut.

Violet tersenyum sembari bersenandung kecil. "Satu, satu, satu, satu... Yang pertama, pertama, pertama!" Nyanyi gadis kecil tersebut riang.

======================================================"

**Yaaaay! Chapter 1, selesai! Maaf BANGET kalau chapter ini gaje, pendek, bertebaran typo, dan supermegaultra jelek, ya! Ini fic Voca pertamaku! Xo**

**Gimana, ya? Fic ini kulanjutin gak ya? Kalau ada yang minta buat lanjutin, aku lanjutin... tapi kalau gak ada, fic ini ku-delete aja kali, ya? Daripada jadi junk TwT**

**Oh, nama keluarga aneh di villa itu kan De Sainte-Coquille. Nama itu kuambil dari nama keluarga kaya di game Rune Factory XD Yang main game ini pasti tau~ Ada cewek di game itu yang namanya Bianca De Sainte-Coquille dan pelayannya namanya Tabatha. Dari situlah nama mereka berasal! X3**

**Oya, buat yang nanya, Violet itu salah satu OC-ku yang nyemplung juga di fic ini. :3 Ucapkan hai pada Violet! X3 (readers: LO AJA GIH!)**

**TTwTT Sudahlah, lupakan! Eniwey (?)... Sayonaraa! Saya Mizuki, salam kenaaaal! Ciaaao!**

**Reviews diterima, flames pun akan kuterima dengan hati lapang! #Eaa# :D**


	2. 2: Something Is Wrong

Chapter 2: Something Is Wrong...

==================================="

**Yo! Author jadi-jadian ini muncul lagi! :D**

**Bales reviews dulu, yak? :3**

**Guest: Haha, iya. XD Rada lucu juga kalau misalnya Vocaloid jadi pada alay... *Geplaked* Aku juga sebenernya agak gak tega kalo korban pertamanya si Lui, tapi... berdasarkan voting dari temen-temenku, mereka pada milih Lui sebagai korban pertama XD *Digorok Lui***

**Kagami Kagusa: Follow? Boleh, boleh banget! OwOb**

**Mitoshi Koro: Iya XD Keluarga kaya De Sainte-Coquille dari Rune Factory 1-Rune Factory 4~ :D Anata suka main Rune Factory juga, kah? Main yang mana? Aku biasa main RF1, RF2, RF3, RFF, RF:ToD/RFO, sama RF4 XD #ItunamanyasemuaRFbaka-_-**

**Miiyuki Kyoko: Gak papa, yang penting baca X3 Makasih udah sempet mampir, mbak Yuki! Iya, aku tau, ada typo TTwTT Kuusahain chapter ini gak ada typo! Tapi kalo ada, mohon dimaafkan ._.**

**Baru 4, ne? QwQ Tapi makasih buat yang udah baca fic ini! **

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan punyaku, tapi milik #JrengJreng# Yth. Tuan Yamaha dan Nyonya Crypton! #Lha *Ditabok***

**Warning: Masih gaje seperti biasa, mungkin salah rating, typo(s), garing, alur gak jelas, dll.**

**Enjoy~!**

**================================================"**

"Miku, kenapa lesu terus?" Luka berjalan menghampiri Miku yang sedang duduk di kasur, terlihat lesu.

"Ah? Enggak... Aku cuma... ada hal yang kupikirin... Hal yang aneh..." Jawab Miku sembari menyisir rambut teal panjangnya. Memang ada sesuatu yang Miku pikirkan... dan itu ada hubungannya dengan villa ini.

"Apa itu?"

"Lebih baik kamu ceritain aja, Mii-chan! Daripada disembunyiin, biarin kita tau! Siapa tau kita bisa bantu? Apalagi kalau soal si Ka—"

Miku langsung memberi Rin _death glare _terbaiknya. Rin bergidik ngeri.

"Apa kalian gak ngerasa ada yang aneh di villa ini?"

Luka diam sejenak. Ia menutup kedua matanya, melempar badannya ke kasur, dan berusaha memikirkan hal yang dari tadi mengganjal pikirannya.

"Ah! Aku ingat!" Pekik Luka kencang, membuat Rin yang sedang makan jeruk otomatis keselek.

"...Ingat pas kita pertama masuk ke villa ini? Si Violet... Bianca baru memanggilnya, tapi entah dari mana Violet tiba-tiba udah ada di antara kita. Aku berani bersumpah aku enggak melihat Violet keluar dari manapun. Tiba-tiba aja dia ada di antara kita!" Jelas Luka heboh. Miku mengangguk cepat.

"Iya, itu! Dari mana dia muncul? Aku juga enggak melihat Violet dari mana pun! Pokoknya, dia tiba-tiba di antara kita, kayak hantu!"

Rin melambai-lambai ringan, masih sambil memakan buah kesukaannya.

"Ah, paling kita lagi gak liat aja, kok... Pasti pas kita gak merhatiin, Violet jalan keluar dari salah satu ruangan, terus berbaur diantara kita!"

"Lah, emang kau liat?"

"Enggak," Jawab Rin polos. Luka _facepalm._

"Aku juga bingung... Pas pertama kita masuk ke villa ini, tepatnya pas Midori mempersilahkan kita masuk, tiba-tiba Bianca, Tabatha, sama Gilbert muncul, kan? Apa cuma aku yang lihat ada anak kecil lain yang berdiri di antara Bianca dan Gilbert? Anak kecil itu memakai baju gaya era victoria, rambutnya lurus agak ikal warna honeyblonde gitu... Seingatku, dia pake baju warna pink pudar... Rambutnya diikat twintail, mirip denganku..." Ucap Miku. Luka menggeleng.

"Aku gak lihat gadis seperti itu. Kau berkhayal, ne?" Luka memandang Miku cemas. Mendengar jawaban Luka, Miku langsung ketakutan.

"Mungkin dia Violet?" Celetuk Rin. Miku menggeleng.

"Bukan! Bukan Violet! Anak itu lebih tinggi, dan dia kelihatan... pucat. Tapi pas kita masuk ke villa ini dan Bianca memanggil Violet, tiba-tiba gadis itu hilang!"

"Halusinasi, kali!"

"Aku berani bersumpah, gadis itu benar-benar ada, Luka!" Miku memekik lagi, kemudian menenggelamkan (?) wajahnya ke kasur. Gadis berambut teal itu terlihat sangat ketakutan.

"Aku takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi!" Pekik Miku kembali.

"Aww, Miku. Mungkin kamu capek. Istirahat dulu, ya?" Rin tersenyum sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung teman akrabnya.

"Rin benar."

Cklek.

Miku, Luka, dan Rin kompak menoleh ke arah pintu kamar. Gumi berdiri di ambang pintu dengan muka pucat. Badannya sedikit bergetar.

"Gumi?"

"Miku...Luka...Rin... " Gumi berjalan pelan menghampiri ketiga temannya. Mukanya masih pucat, tatapannya kosong.

"E-etto... Gumi kenapa...?" Luka meringis melihat tingkah Gumi yang cukup aneh.

"...Satu, satu, satu, satu... Yang pertama, pertama, pertama... Hibiki Lui..."

Miku perlahan merangkak menjauh. "Gumi.. kau ngomong apa...? Lui... kenapa?"

Gumi diam. Dengan panik, Rin melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan muka Gumi. Sedangkan Luka dengan cepat mengguncang-guncangkan badan Gumi. Miku cuma diam di tempat, bergidik ketakutan.

"GUMI MEGPOID!" Jerit Rin. Gumi seakan terpanggil kembali. Matanya membulat.

"Lho... Apa yang..." Si gadis berambut hijau itu menoleh kesana kemari. Seakan mencari sesuatu. Ia terlihat lega saat melihat Miku, Luka, dan Rin. Tapi tiba-tiba tatapannya kembali kosong dan datar.

"Kau kenapa, sih? Apa—"

"...Yang pertama...Satu, satu, satu..."

Bruk!

"Gumi!?"

======================================================"

Gumi mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, berusaha beradaptasi dengan terangnya lampu di tempat ia berada sekarang.

"Gumiiii!"

Ting! Gumi Megpoid langsung sadar sepenuhnya mendengar panggilan itu. Suara itu, dia kenal dengan pemilik suara itu. Suara yang riang dan penuh semangat, siapa lagi kalau bukan dari seorang Hatsune Miku?

"Hee... Miku?" Gumi mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan. Rasanya dia mengenal ruangan ini...

"Ya!? Gumiiii! Kau gak papa, kan!?" Kali ini Rin yang memekik sambil memeluk Gumi.

"Lha... Ini dimana? Luka, Gumi, Miku, Len, Lui, Kaito, Gakupo..." Gumi menatap teman-temannya satu-persatu.

"Hadiiir!" Sahut semua temannya, kompak. (Lho kok jadi ngabsen -_-")

"...Kalian semua ada disini... Kenapa?"

"Bukan cuma kita berdelapan, lho! Violet juga ada!" Sela Lui seraya menarik (?) Violet ke depannya. Gumi kembali membulatkan matanya.

"...Violet...?"

Tatapan gadis bernama Violet itu datar seperti biasanya. Mata birunya menatap balik manik mata milik Gumi.

"Gumi-san kenapa...?" Tanya Violet. Suaranya terdengar sangat dingin. Bulu kuduk Miku berdiri mendengar suara Violet.

"Ini di kamar kita. Tadi kau tiba-tiba pingsan setelah mengatakan...sesuatu yang aneh," Jelas Luka sambil diam-diam melirik Violet. Gadis kecil itu—anehnya—tersenyum. Lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

"Iya! Tadi kau nyanyi-nyanyi lagu yang aneh! Itu lagu barumu, ya? Lagunya kalau gak salah begini—"

"—Satu, satu, satu... Yang pertama, pertama, pertama, pertama..."

Semua orang refleks menoleh ke arah Violet. Dengan _innocent-_nya, gadis itu bersenandung kecil. Menyadari kalau tatapan semua orang tertuju kepadanya, Violet menghentikan nyanyiannya, lalu memandang balik semua orang yang ada di kamar satu-persatu.

"Lagunya seperti itu, ya kan Luka-nee, Miku-nee?" Ucap Violet. Luka dan Miku mengangguk pelan.

"Iiii-yaaa... Kok kamu bisa ta—"

"Aku yang mengajari Gumi-nee! Lagunya bagus, ya?" Tanya Violet riang. Len mengernyitkan dahi mendengar kata-kata Violet.

'_Ada yang aneh disini.' _

"Gumi? Benarkah Violet yang mengajarimu lagu itu?" Gakupo memandang Gumi heran. Violet langsung menatap tajam Gumi, seakan mengatakan 'Lebih-baik-kau-bilang-iya-sebelum-aku-melakukan-s esuatu'

"Iya..." Cicit Gumi. Violet tersenyum puas.

"Kau sudah tak apa, kan?" Tanya Lui. Gumi mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Kalau begitu lebih baik kita pergi. Ayo, Lui, Len, Gakupo." Kaito mengajak teman-teman sekamarnya pergi. Miku buru-buru berdiri dan menahan Kaito yang sudah ada di ambang pintu.

"Eh?"

Miku menunduk pelan menyadari apa yang ia lakukan sekarang. Ia menahan tangan Kaito agar dia tidak pergi. Kaito menatap Miku heran. Pemuda bersurai biru tersebut berbalik, kemudian mengelus kepala teal Miku pelan.

"Kenapa?"

Miku berjinjit, berusaha menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan Kaito—yang kira-kira lebih tinggi 10 cm daripadanya. Kaito kembali memandang Miku dengan bingung.

"Tolong awasi Lui. Ada hal aneh yang sedang terjadi di villa ini. Tadi Gumi sempat bilang kalau dia gak sengaja dengar Violet menyanyikan sesuatu seperti 'Yang pertama, Hibiki Lui'. Aku curiga dengan perkataannya. Bisa kau lakukan itu, Kaito?" Bisik Miku. Kaito mengangguk pelan.

"Aku mengerti."

"Dan jangan sampai rencana soal ini diketahui Violet," Tambah Miku lagi.

"Oke. Aku akan meminta yang lainnya juga untuk terus di samping Lui. Kau juga harus hati-hati, Miku. Tetap fokus, jangan pernah bengong dan enggak memikirkan apa-apa. Kita belum tahu apa yang ada dalam villa ini," Ucap Kaito, masih tetap berbisik. Miku mengangguk.

"Kalian bicara apa, sih?" Len memotong percakapan 'rahasia' Miku dan Kaito. Miku langsung gelagapan panik.

"E-enggak! Kami lagi ngomongin soal—"

"—Soal liburan musim panas yang akan kami lewati berdua," Tukas Kaito tegas. Manik biru-kehijauan Miku membulat sempurna mendengar kalimat itu.

"Cieeeee! Ada pasangan baru, nih!" Pekik Rin. Otomatis kedua orang yang dimaksud _blushing._

"Pajak jadian, woy! Pajak!" Timpal Lui. Kaito menatap Lui galak.

"Siapa yang jadian, shota!?"

"Apa lo bilang? Shota!?"

"Lo emang shota, Lui!"

"Enggak!"

"Hoi hoi, cukup! Malah berantem.. Ayo ah! Kita malah ganggu Gumi nanti. Ayo Shion, Hibiki, kita pergi!" Gakupo langsung menyeret kedua temannya keluar kamar Miku dkk, diikuti Len.

Sebelum pintu tertutup, Violet sudah berjalan menghampiri pintu, bermaksud keluar kamar.

"Gumi-san, Luka-san, Miku-san, dan Rin-san, Violet pergi dulu... Violet mau pergi... bermain. Daa..." Gadis kecil itu berlari riang keluar kamar.

Keheningan meliputi seluruh penjuru kamar.

Gumi tidur-tiduran.

Miku asyik membaca buku.

Luka dengan lahap memakan bento ikan tuna yang entah dari mana muncul (?).

Rin memainkan roadroller mini-nya.

Gumi memainkan HP.

Miku menguap bosan.

Luka mencuci kotak bentonya.

Rin masih bermain roadroller mininya dengan boneka Hachune milik si Miku.

"Bosan..." Keluh Rin. Luka memutar matanya.

"Bosan, bosan. Kau mah dimana aja bosan, Rin."

"Seriusss! Aku bosan tingkat akut!" Rin memekik lagi. Penasaran, Miku mengintip (?) dari balik bukunya.

"Huaaa! Rin, Hachune-chan jangan dilindes roadroller, dong!" Panik, si gadis tealette melompat dari tempat tidur. Sayangnya pendaratan Miku kurang mulus. Yep, gara-gara enggak melihat buku Gumi di lantai, pecinta negi itu terpeleset, dan membuat seisi kamar bergetar pelan.

Gubrak!

"Adaaaaaw!"

"Walah, Mik! Kamu makan apa aja, sih? Kamar sampai bergetar begini!" Gumi tergelak. Rin mengangguk setuju.

"Kebanyakan makan negi, sih!" Timpal Rin. Miku langsung menggembungkan pipinya.

"Negi gak bikin gemuk, tau...!"

"Miku kebanyakan makan es krim negi, Rin! Belakangan ini dia kan sering _hang-out _bareng Kaito di kafe es krim! XD" Seru Gumi. Si pecinta wortel itu melempar sebuah bantal ke Miku, dan otomatis memulai 'Perang Bantal Dunia' ke-318 antara negara Mikunesia dan Guminese (?).

"Hoi, jangan ribut, deh... Kok kayaknya getaran ini terus berlangsung, ya...?" Ucap Luka pelan. Rin berlari menghampiri Luka—yang masih mencuci piring di wastafel.

"Masa sih?"

"Makanya diem, Rin! Kalian juga, Gumi, Miku! Diamlah sebentar!" Pekik Luka, nyaris berteriak. Pekikan Luka sukses membuat si tealette dan si hijau diam.

Drrt, drrt.

.Trrrt.

Drrr! Drrr!

Slash! Drr! Drrt! Rrrr!

Gumi mendelik, sembari merangkak mendekati Miku. Takut?

"Uhh... Getaran dari tadi ini apa, ya?"

Si tealette mengangkat bahu (?). "Entahlah. Aku tak punya ide mengenai getaran apa itu."

"Tapi...Kurasa ini...getaran dari... gergaji..." Duga Luka. Mendengar ucapan si tuna-lover, Rin langsung melompat ke kasur, ikut bergabung bersama Gumi dan Miku—yang sekarang sedang saling berpelukan.

"Gergajiii!?"

"Sst, Miku, Gumi, Rin, diam! Coba rasakan dan dengarkan..."

Drrt! Trrr! Drrr! Grrt! Rrr!

"Iya..." Miku menatap Luka dengan pandangan horor. "...Suaranya mirip...gergaji!"

"...Tepatnya gergaji mesin..." Celetuk Rin.

Drr! Buk! Grrt! Brak! Duk! Drrrt! Rrrr!

"Apa cuma aku yang mendengar suara seperti benda jatuh?" Gumi memejamkan matanya, berusaha mendengarkan suara itu.

"Enggak... Aku juga... Benda jatuh..." Ucap Luka.

"AAAGH!"

DEG!

"Su-suara apa itu tadi!?" Pekik Gumi. Rin dan Miku mengeratkan pelukan mereka.

"Jeritan tadi... sepertinya kukenal...!"

Cklek.

Miku, Gumi, Rin, dan Luka membelalakkan mata mereka melihat seseorang membuka pintu.

"HYAAA!?"

"...Hnn? Hatsune-san, Megpoid-san, Kagamine-san, dan Megurine-san kenapa teriak-teriak?"

Dan keempat gadis itu bisa menghela nafas lega ketika tahu siapa yang datang.

"Astaga... Midori!" Seru Gumi dan Miku bersamaan.

Yang dipanggil terkekeh. Yap, itu Kikuri Midori, si pembantu muda—baru 15 tahun!—nan periang.

"Hehee, Midori mengejutkan kalian, ne? Maaf, ya~!"

"Enggak apa, Midori! Fuh, kirain siapa..." Rin tersenyum lebar, kemudian berlari menghampiri Kikuri, diikuti oleh Luka, Miku, barulah Gumi.

"Mii-chan, kamu merasakan getaran-getaran aneh, gak?" Tanya Miku. Midori menggeleng cepat.

"Enggak... Getaran apa?" Midori justru balik bertanya. Gadis berkepang dua itu memasang wajah inosen, seakan mengatakan 'Apa-yang-kalian-maksud?'

Tapi Luka bisa merasakan ada yang aneh dari wajah inosen Midori.

"Lha, tadi kamu gak denger? Ada jeritan juga, lho!" Seru Rin. Midori mengangkat bahu.

"Aku enggak dengar. Kalian berhayal, kali?"

Miku, Gumi, Rin, dan Luka saling berpandangan. Benar-benar ada yang aneh... Masa Midori gak dengar, sih? Padahal getaran dan jeritan tadi terdengar kencang, lho!

"Kalian berkhayal mungkin~ Eh, makan siang dulu, yuk! Ini udah jam 1, kalian pasti lapar! Yuk, turun! Tabatha-nee udah masak makan siangnya, lho! Pasti enak, deh! Yuk, yuk!" Midori segera mendorong keempat gadis yang lebih tua daripada dirinya itu.

"A-Aku gak lapar!" Celetuk Rin. Ketiga temannya plus Midori kompak menoleh. Si gadis pelayan muda di belakangnya sempat terlihat kaget. Tapi tak lama kemudian, ia tersenyum menyeringai.

"Ayolaaaah, Rin-san harus ikut!" Seru Midori sembari kembali mendorong mereka berempat.

"O-Oke..."

================================================"

Sementara itu, di kamar para laki-laki...

"Oi."

Len menoleh ke sumber suara. "Apa, Gakupo?"

"Lui dan Kaito... mereka dari tadi ke toilet, kan? Kok lama banget, ya?" Tanya si cowok berambut ungu penyuka terong tersebut.

"Oiya, ya..? Kira-kira kemana mereka, ya? Lama banget, udah 15 menit!" Len mengiyakan.

"Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan, sih? Kencan...?"

"Hush, masa iya Kaito sama Lui yaoi. Kaito bukannya pacaran sama Miku, ya? Lui juga udah bareng Ring, kan?"

"Bener juga, sih."

Penasaran sekaligus bingung, Len berjalan keluar. Tepat saat si shota penyuka pisang itu membuka pintu, Kaito sudah ada di luar kamar.

"Ah, Kaito! Lama banget sih lo—Lho, Lui kemana?"

Gakupo terlihat tertarik mendengar kata-kata Len. Ia berjalan menghampiri kedua temannya.

"Kalian gak ngeliat Lui juga? Lui gak kesini tadi?" Kaito justru balik bertanya. Gakupo dan Len saling berpandangan.

'Kaito-kepalanya-terbentur-kali-ya?' Tatapan Len seakan mengatakan itu. Gakupo mengangguk pelan.

Gakupo membalasnya dengan tatapan, 'Kebanyakan-makan-aisu-kali'.

"Bukannya Lui sama lu ke toilet tadi, ya?"

"Duh, kemana tuh anak? Tadi katanya dia mau keliling rumah ini dulu... Dia beneran belum balik?"

"Enggak!" Sahut Gakupo. Kaito menatap sepanjang lorong lantai 3 yang berisi kamar-kamar.

"Masa dia nyasar, sih?"

"Mungkin. Tapi di tempat kayak gini doang dia bisa nyasar? Gak lucu banget!"

"Cari Lui, yok!" Ajak Kaito. Gakupo dan Len kompak mengangguk sambil mengacungkan jempol mereka.

Klek.

"Ayo!"

Tepat saat ketiga cowok itu akan berbalik, mereka melihat rombongan teman-teman perempuan mereka plus dua orang pelayan rumah De Sainte-Coquille; Kikuri Midori dan Lilyanna Tabatha.

"Ah..."

"Ayo, kalian semua! Turun dulu ke lantai 2, kita makan siang dulu! Tabatha-nee udah masak makanan yang enak, lho! Ya kan, Taba-nee?" Midori tersenyum riang sembari memeluk Tabatha dari belakang. Tabatha hanya mengangguk pelan. Entah kenapa wajah pelayan berumur 18 tahun tersebut terlihat pucat.

"I-Iya...Ayo, semua, kita turun ke bawah..."

"Tunggu!"

Miku, Luka, Gumi, Rin, Tabatha, dan Midori menoleh.

"Apa, Kaito-san...?" Tanya Tabatha. Nada suaranya terdengar... ketakutan?

"Uh... Kalian... Apa ada yang melihat Lui?"

Keenam gadis tersebut saling berpandangan. Tapi anehnya, Tabatha kelihatan panik. Berkali-kali pelayan yang cukup manis itu berusaha tidak bertatap mata dengan salah satu dari Miku dkk.

"Tabatha...? Kamu sakit?" Khawatir, Rin mendekati Tabatha dan merangkulnya. Tabatha menggeleng cepat, kembali terlihat panik.

"Kok pucat?"

"E-Enggak, kok, Rin-san! Jangan khawatirkan aku...! A-Ayo, kita pergi! Nyonya Bianca sudah menunggu dibawah!" Tabatha tertawa gugup, sembari mendorong beberapa teman Miku.

Luka sempat menoleh ke Gakupo, memberi tatapan 'Aku-curiga-ada-sesuatu-yang-aneh-sedang-terjadi'

Gakupo mengangguk, seraya membalas dengan tatapan 'Aku-juga'

=============================================================="

"Ayo, dimakan! Jangan malu-malu, enak lho!" Seru Bianca De Sainte-Coquille, mempersilahkan ketujuh tamunya makan siang.

"Iya, silahkan dimakan! Yang lahap, ya!" Timpal Gilbert.

"Uhh... rasanya... aku gak lapar... Makasih..." Gakupo mengernyitkan dahi melihat hidangan di meja makan. Di depannya dan keenam temannya ada sebuah piring yang berisi potongan ikan tuna panggang, dengan negi, terong, dan wortel di sekelilingnya. Luka melirik piring Gakupo dengan tatapan lapar.

"Kenapa? Lo alergi tuna?"

"Er, iya..."

"Buat gue, ya? Nih terongnya buat lo, gue gak suka terong!" Seru Luka lagi, sambil menyodorkan piringnya, mempersilahkan sang cowok rambut ungu mengambil beberapa potong terong dari piring si tuna-lover.

"Jangan gitu, Luka! Kasihan Gakupo, udah kurus! Kalo gak makan apa-apa, cuma makan terong sama sayur-sayuran gitu, ntar dia tambah kurus! Mirip lidi, gitu!" Celetuk Len. Yang lain tergelak. Gakupo otomatis cemberut, sedangkan Luka tersipu malu.

"Iya...! Makan sayur-sayuran doang, mirip... kambing?" Tambah Kaito. Kaito dan Len sudah akan meledek Luka lagi, sampai sang gadis berambut pink itu sudah siap untuk memukul Kaito dan Len dengan sandalnya.

"Lo berdua kalo gak bisa diem, gue lempar sandal nih!"

"JANGAAAAN!" Cegah Miku dan Rin kompak. Semua yang ada di ruang makan langsung menoleh ke arah Miku & Rin.

"Jangan lempar Kaito pake sandal, Luka! Plis!"

"Jangan lempar sodaraku pake sandalmu, Lukaaaa!"

Luka tergelak. "Hee, enggak bakalan, kok! Udah ah, lanjutin makan!"

Dan mereka semua kembali melanjutkan makan siang mereka dengan hening. Sepiii~

Sampai Miku tiba-tiba memecah keheningan.

"Umm, Violet... Makananmu sama kita kok kayaknya beda, ya?"

Violet menoleh. Memang iya, makanan di piring milik Violet agak aneh. Sepotong daging—entah daging apa itu—goreng diolesi dengan kecap & mentega. Tapi Miku—yang duduk tepat di samping Violet—bisa melihat samar-samar kalau di antara campuran kecap dan mentega di piring Violet, ada sesuatu—cairan yang berwarna merah gelap. Apa itu...?

"Iya, Miku-nee. Ini _fillet _daging kelinci. Mau coba?"

Miku menggeleng cepat. Daging kelinci? Enggak coba-coba deh. Belum pernah makan daging kelinci, jadi Miku memutuskan untuk enggak mencicipi makanan tersebut, takut ia gak suka, sakit perut, atau muntah.

"Yang merah-merah apa?"

Violet tersenyum... dingin. Miku sampai bergidik melihatnya. "Saus tomat. Aku sukaaaa tomat! Enak, lho! Gak mau, nih?"

"Enggak, makasih, Vio..."

Gilbert memperhatikan ketujuh tamunya dengan seksama. "Lho, kalian cuma bertujuh? Yang satu lagi mana?"

"Ano...Dia... Menghilang..." Jawab Gumi pelan. Keenam temannya kompak mengangguk.

"Menghilang? Kok bisa?" Kali ini Bianca yang bertanya.

"Kami juga gak tau... Tadi aku dan Lui ke toilet di lantai atas, terus pas kita mau balik ke kamar, Lui bilang dia mau keliling-keliling sebentar. Ya udah kutinggal. Tapi waktu aku balik ke kamar, Lui belum balik juga. Aneh..." Jelas Kaito. Gakupo mengangguk membenarkan.

"Mungkin dia ketiduran di mana, gitu... Lui kan tukang tidur!" Celetuk Rin. Bianca tertawa.

"Benar, tuh! Rumah ini kan luas, ada 3 lantai pula, siapa tahu dia 'nyasar', terus ketiduran! Biarkan sajalah, kalau lapar dia pasti ke sini, ya kan?"

Ketujuh murid Voca Senior High School tersebut sepertinya tidak setuju dengan kata-kata Bianca.

Grek.

"Aku mau mencari Lui!" Seru Miku tiba-tiba. Luka ikut berdiri.

"Aku ikut."

Grek.

"Gakupo?" Luka _blushing _kecil melihat Gakupo ikut berdiri.

"Aku juga."

Grek.

"Uh...Kaito?"

"Aku juga ikut."

"Eeh!? Aku juga mau ikut!" Pekik Rin. Dia sudah akan berdiri ketika tiba-tiba Len menarik tangannya.

"Jangan, Rin. Gak usah banyak-banyak. Cukup mereka berempat yang mencari. Kau, aku, dan Gumi menunggu disini aja," Cegah Len. Rin menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Uu..."

"Hnm? Kalau begitu, silahkan... Oya, jangan buka ruangan berpintu biru muda di lantai atas, ya!" Peringat Gilbert.

"Kata pemilik rumah ini sebelumnya, ruangan itu angker!" Sambung Midori. Miku, Kaito, Luka, dan Gakupo mengangguk.

"Oke."

Dan keempat remaja tersebut berlalu pergi. Mendadak ekspresi Bianca berubah. Wanita yang tadinya tersenyum itu tiba-tiba terlihat khawatir.

"Gill... Apa keempat anak itu akan berhasil, ya...? Aku takut mereka..." Bianca kelihatannya tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. Suaminya tersenyum.

"Bisa, kok. Aku percaya mereka bisa... Kita tunggu saja. Biarkan 'dia' mengurus mereka berempat..."

"Tapi.. kalau ketahuan?"

"Gak mungkin! Percaya saja... Violet juga akan membantu 'dia', kok. Lihat saja."

Gilbert dan Bianca melirik anaknya diam-diam. Anank tunggal mereka tersebut terlihat sedang asyik makan sambil terus memperhatikan Gumi.

"Ichi, Ichi, Ichi! Ichi, Ni... Kedua, kedua..." Nyanyi gadis tersebut pelan.

========================================================="

"Kira-kira Lui kemana, ya?"

Miku, Luka, Kaito, dan Gakupo sedang menyusuri lorong di lantai tiga sekarang. Satu-persatu, ruangan-ruangan yang ada di lorong itu mereka periksa.

"Si bodoh shota itu gak mungkin ketiduran di tempat begini..." Gumam Kaito. Gakupo mengangguk.

"Iya, walau dia aslinya baka, tapi dia gak sebego itu buat tidur di tempat misterius begini..."

Duk!

"Adaaw, apaan sih lo, Luka? Ngapain mukul kepala gue!?"

Luka memasang pose 'Like-A-Boss' (XD), sambil terus berjalan santai.

"Lo lebih bego, Gakupo. Gak usah ngatain yang lain bego!"

"Jahat lo!"

"Gue ngomong kenyataan, kok!"

Miku dan Kaito cuma bisa _sweatdropped _melihat tingkah kedua temannya.

"Jangan berantem, dong, _nasu-oji, maguro-hime!_"

"DIEM LO BAKAITO!"

"LO BERDUA NGATAIN GUE APAAN TADI!?"

"BAKAITO!"

"BAKAMUI, DIEM LO!"

"BAKAITO, BAKAMUI, NANTANGIN LO YA!?"

"Kaito, Luka, Gakupo, jangan berantem doooong!" Miku kerepotan menghadapi ketiga temannya yang tiba-tiba berubah jadi ganas (._.)

Duk!

"Ah!"

Bruk!

Kaito membelakkan mata melihat apa yang sudah ia lakukan kepada Miku. "Gomen, Miku! Gue gak sengaja nyenggol! Ayo berdiri!"

Miku tersenyum simpul seraya menyambut (?) tangan Kaito. "Gak papa, makasih... MAKANYA JANGAN BERANTEM, KALIAN BERTIGA!"

Gakupo _sweatdropped. _Ia mengirim tatapan 'Miku-tumbuh-taringnya-nih' kepada Luka. Dan Luka membalasnya dengan tatapan 'Untung-sekarang-bukan-bulan-purnama-kalo-enggak-m ungkin-Miku-berubah-jadi-manusia-serigala'

Tapi Luka sepertinya menyadari sesuatu. "Lho, pintu di belakang Miku... Ruangan berpintu biru muda yang dibilang Gilbert tadi, kan?" Tunjuk Luka.

"I-Iya..."

"Jangan dibuka, udah jalan aja, yuk!" Ucap Miku, berusaha mengajak teman-temannya menyingkir dari pintu tersebut. Entah kenapa perasaan Miku mendadak jadi tak enak saat melihat pintu aneh itu.

Klek, klek.

"Luka, kenapa lo buka!?" Pekik Gakupo. Luka tak menghiraukan pekikan si nasu-lover. Gadis berambut pink tersebut tetap berusaha membuka ruangan yang dibilang angker itu.

Klek!

"T-Terbuka..." Cicit Miku. Dengan mengerahkan seluruh keberaniannya, ia mendorong pintu itu pelan.

Krieet...

"Ayo masuk. Aku curiga..." Ajak Luka, sambil memasuki ruangan yang sudah terbuka itu. Pelan-pelan, Miku berjalan mengikut Luka, diikuti Kaito, barulah Gakupo—yang terlebih dulu menengok ke kanan-kiri lorong, kemudian menutup pintu ruangan tersebut.

"Gak ada apa-apa...? Uh, tapi kok... disini agak bau, ya...?"

"Gakupo, lo kentut, ya?"

"Kurang ajar lo, kentut gue baunya gak anyir begini!"

Ting!

"Anyir...?" Miku membelalakkan matanya, kemudian dengan penasaran, gadis tealette tersebut berlari kecil menghampiri tempat tidur.

"Baunya... dari sini..." Tunjuk Miku ke tempat tidur. Miku memegang selimut yang menutupi kasur itu seraya memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat. Sepertinya dia akan membuka selimut tersebut...

Srek!

"Aaa...a...staga..."

Bruk!

Miku ambruk melihat apa yang ada di depannya. Untunglah Miku masih dalam keadaan sadar.

"M-Miku..! Ayo berdiri, jangan duduk di si—Ya...am...pun..."

Di hadapan mereka berempat, terlihat sesosok tubuh penuh darah. Lehernya 'hilang', tapi kepalanya masih tetap ada di tempat seharusnya. Kedua tangannya tampak seperti di pelintir. Di dadanya, ada sebuah pisau dapur menancap. Dan di samping tubuh itu tergeletak sebuah gergaji mesin dengan noda darah di seluruh bagiannya. Darah kental menetes ke mana-mana.

Gakupo mengamati tubuh itu dengan seksama—walau dia cukup merasa ngeri. Mata oranye, rambut _peach _nyaris oranye... Gakupo mengenalinya.

"I-Ini... Hibiki Lui..."

========================================================="

**Yosh! Maaf kalo rasanya aku update rada lama ya, hohoho! XD**

**Nyahaha, romance-nya mulai muncul...! MikuxKaito, GakupoxLuka! **

**Agak aneh sih, di fic horor—agak gore—gini ada unsur romancenya segala... **

**Tapi bodo ah~ =w=**

**Chap ini gaje banget, ya? Emang iya TTwTT**

**Sekali lagi, maaf kalo misalnya aku salah ngasih rating... (_ _)**

**So, sampai jumpa di chapter 3! Aku gak tau apa lagi yang harus ditulis di author's note ini... ._.**

**Ciao, ciaooo~!**

**Mind to review? Pleeeaseee? *w* *Puppy eyes stadium 5***


End file.
